Bella's Peace
by TwilightTwizzler
Summary: Isabella Tranquil runs into her old friend, Edward. They were friends as humans. Bella is very powerful and travels the world to set peace. Will her friendship with Edward turn into something more? Will she quit traveling in order to stay with him?
1. Old Friend

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_My name is Isabella Swan. I am a vampire, and have been so for about 100 years. I never desired human blood, which I was thankful for. I was known as a "vegetarian", because I only drank animal blood. I was turned when the Spanish influenza was spreading and killing many people. I was on my way to a hospital when a vampire attacked everyone that was with me, but didn't kill me. It thought I would be a good 'pet' for them. Well, I killed it after the 3 days of being turned had passed. I have no coven. I travel around the world alone, trying to set peace. Many covens have tried to get me to join them, but I refuse, telling them that I am needed everywhere, to help others. I really don't stay because staying with one group would be boring after awhile. Most think I'm the most powerful vampire in the world. Me...I just think it's fate._

_--------------------------------------_

_I am now in Forks, Washington. I came when I heard of a newborn outbreak, and decided that I would take care of it. I am in a big field with the 24 newborns. One of my chase-and-catch strategies should get rid of them quickly._

"Come and get me!" I taunted them and started running, knowing their instincts couldn't resist the chase. I had them right behind me in the woods, when suddenly I ran into something hard, which sent me and whatever i ran into flying over the newborns and landing behind them. I looked at what I had hit and saw someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Edward?" I asked shocked.

"Bella?" he asked back with the same shocked expression as me. The newborns turned around quickly and were headed towards us.

"RUN!" I yelled as I grabbed Edwards arm and we ran back to the field. I spun around and held out my right hand towards the newborns and trapped them in an air bubble. They tried breaking through it, but couldn't. I then sent fire towards the bubble, and the fire consumed the bubble and all the newborns. I then put my hand down and sighed. Then I turned my attention back to Edward. He was about 6' 2", had messy bronze hair, and honey gold eyes. He was looking at me with stunned eyes.

"Is that really you Edward?" I asked after a minute.

"Yes," he said. "How are you a vampire?"

"I was turned on my way to a hospital when the Spanish influenza was killing everyone. A vampire attacked my family and the others with me. What happened to you?"

"Carlisle, one of the doctors at the hospital I was at, turned me when my other asked him to do whatever it took to save me," he replied. "It's been so long. I can't believe you're here!"

"I never thought I'd see you again!" I whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug. I started to sob tearlessly, holding onto my old best friend, scared to let go. I thought if I let go, he might disappear. We held onto each other until I heard people coming towards us. I shot up my head to see if there were more newborns, but instead I saw 6 vampires with golden eyes, all looking at Edward and I. Edward looked at them and then back at me.

"This is my coven," he said as the others came over to us. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Who might you be?" Carlisle asked smiling. He was tall with blonde hair and had a compassionate look to him.

"I'm Isabella Tranquil. Please call me Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Esme," said a woman with brown hair that went below her shoulders. She looked very motherly and loving.

"I'm Emmett," said a bulky, muscular guy with short brown hair. He'd look intimidating to most vampires.

"Hi, I'm Rose," said a beautiful girl with blonde hair that went to the middle of her back.

"Hey, I'm Alice," said a short pixie looking girl with spiky black hair.

"I'm Jasper," said a muscular, but lean boy with curly blonde hair.

"I guess you already introduced yourself a few minutes ago, Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"No, I introduced myself over 100 years ago," Edward said smiling at me.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Bella and I were best friends when we were human. We got separated when the Spanish influenza was spreading. I guess we got turned about the same time," Edward explained, still looking in my eyes.

"We used to go everywhere and do everything together, ever since we were little kids. I was so depressed when we all got sick," I said. "I still can't believe it's you," I said as I hugged Edward again.

"I can't believe you killed as those newborns," Edward looked at me in awe.

"She did what?!" the others all asked.

"Yep. She killed them all in a matter of seconds," Edward replied.

"How did you do that?" Emmett yelled.

"I can control water, fire, earth, and air. But I can only use one element at a time. I trapped them in an unbreakable air bubble and then set it on fire," I said simply.

"Amazing. I've never heard of a vampire being able to control all of those," Carlisle said amazed.

"Do you have a coven?" Esme asked.

"No. I just travel around alone, killing newborns to make peace in the world."

"Is that how you got your last name then?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Tranquil, as in 'peace'." I answered.

"You traveled alone for all those years?" Edward asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I met many vampires. Those Vulturi leaders even offered to make me one of the rulers of the vampire world. I never really got too bored," I said.

"They offered to make you a ruler and you turned them down?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yep. They thought I was really powerful and useful, but I didn't want to rule over people."

"Would you like to come to our house so we can talk more?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. That would be nice," I replied. The Cullens ran to the woods, and Edward grabbed my hand as we followed.

_I am so happy to see Edward again. This should be interesting._

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**Review!! =)**_


	2. The Truth

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.  
**_

_**-------------------------------**_

**BPOV**

_I was in the Cullens' huge house in their living room. It was very open and one wall was glass so that you could see outside. It was homey and beautiful._

"So Bella, what exactly happened when you were turned?" Carlise started.

"I was with my mother, father, and 3 other people. We were on our way to a hospital since we were all sick from the Spanish influenza. Suddenly, a man with red eyes stopped us. Before I knew it, he had killed everyone except me. I was too scared to run, and then he looked at me with an evil grin. He grabbed me and said that I'd make a good pet. He then bit my wrists and neck. I was in agonizing pain for 3 days, and then it was done. When I opened my eyes, the vampire was standing next to me. He smiled and grabbed my hair and yanked me up. He would hit me and abuse me for his own practice. I refused to drink human blood from the beginning, because the smell did not appeal to me. He would bring humans to me alive, then kill them in front of me so I could watch their terrified expressions. I hated him more than anything. After a year of being with him, I had had enough. I got really mad when he brought 2 more humans to kill in front of me, and I pictured him being set on fire. Suddenly, flames started shooting from my hand and he died almost instantly. That's how I discovered my power," I grimaced as I remembered that painful part of my life.

"You were tortured?" Edward said as a growl came from his throat.

"Yes, but it's okay. I am fine now," I smiled to him.

"Why didn't you ever stay with any covens?" Alice asked.

"I have never really been with any that interest me. I always tell them that I am needed around the rest of the world to set peace, so I can't stay with them.," I answered.

"What's the biggest newborn army you've killed?" Jasper asked.

"Umm, I think it was one down south, with about 130 newborns," I said simply.

"Whoa. I guess you're really strong. You so have to arm wrestle with me later!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay," I laughed.

"Bella, what's with your eyes?" Rose asked. I had a few blue, red, silver, and green specks in them.

"Oh, they represent my powers. Blue for water, red for fire, silver for air, and green for earth."

"They are beautiful," Esme admired.

"Thanks," I laughed. "Oh, I need to go hunting soon."

"I'll go with you," Edward said quickly.

"Okay," I smiled. I was hoping he'd come anyways. I didn't want to risk losing him again.

"Oooo, little Eddie is wanting alone time with Bella," Emmett chuckled. I looked at him and smiled evilly as I lifted him into the air and trapped him in one of my air bubbles. He looked confused at first, and then started pounding on the bubble, trying to break it. I added electricity to the bubble, and so when he punched it again, it shocked his hand.

"Whoa!" Emmett said as he stared at his hand. "I didn't know you could use electricity, too."

"I include it in the fire category," I told him.

"Cool!" he said as he punched it again so it would shock him. "This is awesome!" he laughed.

"You've got to be the only vampire I know who would enjoy that," I laughed. I looked at Edward who was smiling beside of me. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Whenever you are."

I ran out the door with Edward right beside me. I decided to see how fast he was, so I sped up a little. Edward easily caught up to me, so I went to top speed. I thought he was far behind me, and then suddenly I was tackled to the ground as Edward laughed.

"You are faster than most others," he said.

"I could say the same about you," I laughed. We were laying on the ground beside each other and looking into each others eyes.

"I've missed you," Edward said after a few minutes of silence.

"I've missed you too," I sighed.

"I want you to know something," Edward started.

"Yeah?"

"I never got the chance to tell you this before," he said hesitantly. "I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I always have. I was going to tell you, but then I was sent away with my mother. Now that I found you, I wanted to tell you before it was too late."

"Edward," I looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I was always afraid you didn't feel the same about me."

Edward grabbed my face and crushed his lips against mine. It felt like an electric shock. We pulled away with idiotic smiles on our faces.

"I love you so much," Edward said.

"I love you too," I smiled. We then heard some deer not too far away and ran to get our meals. We looked at the 2 big bucks from behind some bushes. I crouched down and stalked on mine as Edward crept towards his. At the same time, we sprung at the deer and killed them easily. After finishing them off, I heard a grizzly walking around, so I ran off towards the smell and quickly found it. I jumped on its back and broke its neck, then quickly drank from it. When I stood up I found Edward staring at me with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You are really beautiful," he said.

"Whatever. Compared to Alice, Esme, and especially Rose, I look like a rag doll."

"You are much more beautiful then them. And I mean it," he said with truth in his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Well you look like a Greek god compared to any," I laughed and he chuckled.

"You ready to go back?" he asked.

"Whenever you are," I said and he smiled as I repeated his words from earlier. He held onto my hand and we ran back to the Cullen house.

_'Here comes many more questions,' I thought to myself._


End file.
